


Who Was I?

by FandomEcho3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Titans, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomEcho3/pseuds/FandomEcho3
Summary: Y/n L/n... at least that's what they think their name was.In short, they don't remember a lot after being taken by Kenny Ackermann.The reason they were taken? They still didn't know for sure.Their mission? To kill four targets; Armin Arlet, Mikasa and Levi Ackerman, and Eren Yaeger.Why? They didn't care to ask... at first, that is.They didn't realize they had a life before Kenny, well.. they did but they decided not to dwell on it much until they were sent to the same Training Camp where three of their targets were.Do they kill them? Can they retrieve their lost memories? Will they disobey Kenny's orders?... will they remember the things they wanted to forget?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Who Was I?

**This story is fanfiction! Events will be altered!**

_25 Years Ago_

Kenny Ackerman walked into the small cottage, looking around for his sister, Kucchel Ackerman. However, he only found a small five-year-old child, who looked like a corpse. The child's cheeks looked sunken, his eyes were dark, you could see the bones in his arms, his shoulder blades. He looked disgusting.

"Kid?" Kenny said. Confused as to where Kucchel was. "Sh...She's... she ab-abandoned... me," the young boy said quietly, his voice hoarse.

Kenny sighed.

 _What the hell Kucchel?_ he thought.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."


End file.
